Time Travel Troubles
by LilyGrimm
Summary: Phil gets some bad news. Will he be able to deal? Prom, graduation, friends from the future, and great songs add fun to this story. And it's funny, too! My first fanfic. CHAPTER 6: THE GOOD, THE CLUELESS, AND THE IDIOTS IS POSTED! Finally! An UPDATE!
1. The Worst Eight Words Ever

Chapter 1

The Worst Seven Words Ever

"Come on, Keel," 18-year-old Phil Diffy called back to Keely Teslow as he hurried down the front steps of H.G. Wells Junior/Senior High School. Keely ran down the steps to catch up to Phil.

"Wait up, Diffy!" she shouted down at him in mock annoyance. "Do you want to give me a hernia trying to catch up with you! If so, you're doing a good job of it! And our teachers are helping! I can't believe they'd hoist so much homework on us so close to the end of our senior year." She hoisted her heavy backpack onto her shoulders. She finally reached Phil and panted in an overly dramatic fashion.

"I get the message, Keely." Phil took Keely's backpack from her as she smiled gratefully. He pulled it onto his shoulder, not remembering that his and Keely's backpacks weighed about the same. So, Phil keeled over.

"Phil, are you okay!" Keely dropped down next to him. "What happened!"

"Gravity. Gravity's what happened. Now will you get these things off me!" Phil gestured urgently at the backpacks that were crushing his ribs. Keely quickly grabbed her backpack and proceeded to yank it off Phil. She, too, forgot about Newton's laws of motion, and landed hard on the cement sidewalk.

"Ow." Keely winced. "Ow. Ow. Ow." Phil finally managed to get his backpack off of him and helped Keely to her feet. He turned to her, looking a bit annoyed.

"From now on, Keel, how about you carry your own backpack?" He handed said offending backpack to its owner. Keely looked a little hurt.

"What's with the attitude, Phil?" Keely looked at him with a funny look on her face. "Are you feeling underappreciated? If so, you can tell me. I'll listen."

"I'm not feeling underappreciated!" Phil half laughed, half yelled. "It's just that they sent out the letters saying who won student awards for this year, and the recipients should be getting those letters today. I want to know if I won for Math Whiz." Keely gaped at him.

"The recipients should be getting them _today_?" Keely gasped. Phil nodded. "Well, then. I have to go.

"Of course you do. You need to see if you won for Most Popular, Most Talented, or …" Phil began ticking off the names of the awards that Keely would probably win.

"Most Ditzy?" A voice sniggered behind them.

"Shut up, Tanner." Phil growled.

"Why don't you make me?" Tanner sneered.

"Phil, don't do it. He's just trying to get a rise out of you." Keely advised him.

"And it's working." Phil snapped.

"Yeah, Phil. Listen to Miss Ditz." Tanner taunted.

Now Keely was the one who needed to be held back. "Why, I oughta…"

"Keely!" Phil grabbed at her arm. Keely had other ideas. She swung at Tanner's head with her backpack and… missed. Phil sighed with relief. But no! Keely swung again. And this time her backpack connected with… Tanner's face.

"Oh my God!" Tanner screamed." What is _up_ with you! You broke my nose!" It appeared that, for once, Tanner might have been right. Blood spurted from both his nostrils and drenched the sidewalk. Keely gaped in horror at what she had done. Phil grabbed Keely by the hand and pulled her, his backpack, and her backpack down the sidewalk. Keely had apparently lost all desire to make independent movement. Her mouth just hung up. Once they were a good block away, Phil and Keely plopped down on the sidewalk, panting heavily.

"What did you do that for, Keel!" Phil half yelled at her. He didn't have the energy to go up to maximum volume. "Tanner's parents could file a lawsuit against you! You could get put in jail! Do you _want _to get put in jail!" Keely looked up at Phil with tears in her eyes.

She managed to whimper, "I don't want to go to jail, Phil. I don't want to." Phil instantly regretted yelling at Keely.

"Aw, Keel. I'm sorry." He gave her a hug. Keely hugged him back. After a while, Phil realized that Keely was tightening her grip. "Uh, Keel?" He choked out the words. "Choking, not breathing."

"Oh! Sorry." Keely released Phil from her tight, bone-crushing grip. Keely was still feeling upset about what she had done, but a happy thought made her face brighten. "You know what's good about this?"

"What could possibly be good about this?" Phil asked curiously.

"Well, Tanner probably has a broken nose, which means…" Keely started.

"Yes?" Phil asked impatiently, giving Keely a look that urged her to go on.

"All the girls in school will be so repulsed by his nose that they won't go to the prom with him, no matter how many times he asks them!" Keely nearly let out a cheer.

Phil took in a gasp of air, as if he was going to scold Keely, but let it out. His face brightened as well as he answered Keely. "I think you may have a good point there."

"I told you so!" Keely playfully punched his shoulder. Phil clutched his shoulder in mock pain. Keely laughed at him as he continued his act and began writhing on the sidewalk. "Oh, Phil. Don't be such a baby!" She stood up and yanked him to his feet. They nearly collided, they were so close. Their faces were about three inches apart. Feeling a bit uncomfortable, Keely backed away. Her heart was throbbing wildly. She wondered what it meant.

They looked at each other for about five minutes. Phil finally remembered that he had to get home and work on the mountain of homework his teachers had given him. He cleared his throat and broke eye contact with Keely. "Well, we need to get home and work on this pile of junk." Phil pointed to his back pack. For some reason, he had trouble getting the words out. He was strangely… tongue-tied.

"Right." Keely agreed with Phil. She fixed her backpack on her shoulders and they headed for home. The walk home was silent. The only words they said during the entire walk was "See you later" when the y reached their respective homes. Phil walked into the front hallway and dropped his backpack to the floor with a heavy thud.

"I'm home!" he called. His mom heard him first.

"Oh, Phil. Come into the living room. Your father and I have big news for you and Pim." He followed his mom, into the living room, wondering what could be so important. Pim was already seated at one of the couches. Lloyd Diffy sat at the other couch. Barbara Diffy indicated that Phil sit with Pim. He plopped down onto the couch. His mom sat with his dad. Phil sat patiently and waited for his parents to say whatever it was they had to say. Pim, however, blurted out some information she thought her parents would think important.

"Can we get this over with, and fast? I have some serious channel surfing to do." Barbara gave Pim a Look.

"Go ahead, Lloyd." Phil's dad nodded and looked at Phil and Pim.

"I have some great news." Before he could say the great news, Phil interrupted.

"Did I win the school award for Math Whiz?" Phil stared at his parents, as if begging them to say yes.

" I don't know, Phil. The mail hasn't come yet." Phil's head drooped. Phil's dad was just about to continue when he was interrupted yet again, this time by Pim.

"Did you get that cable upgrade I told you about? 200 channels?" Pim stared down her dad.

"No, Pim." Lloyd shook his head. "No cable upgrade. Even better." He paused to build up the suspense. He finally decided that he'd built up the suspense enough. "I fixed the time machine." Phil's mouth dropped open. "We're going home."


	2. Is This A Joke?

A/N: Hey everybody. I finally figured out how to do this Author's Note thing. Now, first off, I'd like to say, YOU LIKE MEEEEEE! YOU REALLY LIKE MEEEE! Well, now that's out of my system. I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed my story.

mondlering moofoot- I don't mind long-winded reviews. I enjoy them, actually. I enjoy all reviews, no matter how long they are. Except flames. Flames me no likey. I'm also glad you like the foreboding, the people being in character, and the funny. Funny is my middle name! And yes, it's still going to be funny. Don't worry. P.S. I, too, also have problems shutting myself up.

Philfan1301: Thank you for complimenting me on my making it suspenseful. To tell you the truth, I just left off there because I wasn't sure what else to write, but I think your interpretation of it is much better than the truth.

Houdinicat3: Yes, I know who you are. I think you're right about the eight words thing. Oh, well.

To everybody else who told me my fic was good: Thank you! Your reviews keep me going, along with large amounts of sugar, and my own personal hyperness!

Well, I know you want me to stop yakking and start telling the story. Okay, everybody, prepare yourselves for Chapter 2!

Chapter 2

Is This a Joke?

"Dad!" Phil stared at Lloyd." Is this supposed to be a joke?" Phil's dad watched Phil in amazement as he began to shriek at him. "Because if it is, it isn't funny! See?" He pointed at his mouth. "I'm not laughing!"

"Phil! Phil!" Phil's mom took by the shoulders and continued to calm him down. "Take deep breaths. Nice, deep breaths." She demonstrated for him.

"Okay, Mom! I get it! Geez!" He pulled away his mom, stomped out the front door of his house, and plopped down on the concrete steps.

Pim looked at her parents. "What's eating him?" Phil's dad shrugged. Phil's mom, however, was not clueless. She could tell what was going on. She just wondered if _Phil_ knew what was going on. Phil's mom was about ready to get off the couch and tell Phil what she could tell was going on. She was just about to tell him when a little voice in the back off her head stopped her. _No, maybe he should find out himself._ She listened to the voice and sat back down on the couch. Pim still had questions for her parents.

"So, Dad?" Pim looked questioningly at her dad. "About that cable upgrade…"

Phil sat on the steps, mumbling to himself. "Stupid time machine. Stupid dad. Stupid… argh!" He lashed out at the nearest inanimate object, which was the concrete step, with his feet. All this earned him, however, was a sore big toe in addition to the pain inside him. Even though he had learned his lesson with the concrete step, he still felt like breaking everything in sight. He needed to do something, _anything_ to stop the pain. And he wasn't thinking about his toe. He finally came to a conclusion. He needed to use a phone. He needed to call Keely.

Phil was still sitting on the steps about thirty minutes later. Keely told him that it was going to take her a while because she was working on her homework. She hurried down the front steps of her house and ran into Phil's front yard.

"Hey, Phil!" She called to him in a cheery voice. Phil looked up at her and quickly put on a strained, fake smile.

" Hey, Keely." He looked up at her happy face. The sight made him feel even worse about what he was going to do. How what he was going to tell Keely would probably rip the smile right off her face and toss it in the trash. Or the garbage disposal. "I need to tell you something." The smile slid off Keely's face a little bit.

"What's wrong, Phil?" Keely sat down on the front step with him. "Are you still freaked out about the thing with Tanner's nose? Or is it… something…else?"

"Keely, I…I… don't know how to say this, but…" Phil looked into Keely's face, as her smile continue to slide off her face. "It's… my dad. He… he fixed… the time machine." Keely brought her hand to her mouth. "We're… going back to… 2121. We're … leaving. For good." Phil's voice cracked. Keely's eyes welled up with tears.

She began whispering to herself between sobs. "No… no… no." She looked at Phil, whose own eyes grew wet. "You have to be lying. This… this is just a really cruel joke. Right?" Phil shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Keely. I wish that was what this is. But… it isn't." Keely threw her arms around Phil, and continued to sob. Phil hugged her back. Unlike the hug after the Backpack incident, Phil was happy for this one. In a sense. He whispered to Keely as they continued to hug. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

Phil's parents watched the whole thing from the window. Barbara turned to her husband. "Honey, are you sure we're doing the right thing?"

Lloyd, who was sure about forty-five minutes ago, wasn't so sure then. "I don't know. I really don't know."

A/N: Was that good, or what? Please review. You know where the review button is. Come on. You know you want to.


	3. The Deal and the Schedule

A/N: Thank you, everybody, for reviewing my story. Now, to thank my fans and reviewers. (Wow, I have FANS! I feel like I'm at the Oscars! Only there's no cinematic superstars, like Johnny Depp, who is awesome, and there are no cameras, and it isn't being broadcast live to millions all over the world, and there's no red carpet. But other than that, I feel like someone who's getting an Oscar, and that feeling rocks!)

mondlering moofoot: What exactly does "hm" mean? I'm glad you liked it that I didn't make it too dramatic. And about the "I'm not laughing" thing, yeah, that is really Phil, isn't it? And I think Pim's favorite parts of the 21st century are, the people are gullible (not saying it about anyone present, they're just gullible to _her_) and the "boob tube", as some people like to call the T.V. And I'm also glad you liked how I made Barbara and Lloyd sweet, normal, and In Lloyd's case, a little slow. Actually, I'm updating fast because I really enjoy writing this story! It's only not fun when my brother pops up out of nowhere and I automatically have to hide what I'm doing unless I want my parents to find and… yeah, that'd be a mess. I do like your long reviews (and I hope you like my equally long replies!). Keep 'em comin'!

Sultan Peppershaker: Interesting name! Anyway, I'm happy you think I'm funny. I'm also glad that you like how I make my stories dramatic _and_ funny. I frequently do that in the stories I make up in my head, which are strictly confidential, unless I choose to release them to the public. I'm also glad you enjoyed the nosebreak, and I'm even _more_ glad that you could hardly keep yourself from laughing. That's my purpose in life: to make people laugh. I'm also glad you enjoy the fact that I don't make spelling or grammar mistakes. What can I say? Winning 3rd place in the City-Wide Spelling Bee in the fifth grade really left an impact on me. About Tanner suing Keely: he won't because he's too stupid and he's a jerk. To quote Phil and Tanner from "Tanner": **Tanner:** Diffy! Ya gonna make me look like a jerk again? **Phil:** Please! That's like trying to make Shaquille O'Neal look tall; he can do it on his own! And if he does, Phil's gonna be Keely's lawyer, somehow, and grind him into the dust.

houdinicat3: I'm glad you like my chapter ideas. Now they're set to computer. Read on!

BLUERANGER1983: Your wish is my command. Here is the update!

Well, you've waited long enough! Chapter 3, here it comes!

Chapter 3

The Deal and the Schedule

Phil's parents got to thinking. Finally, Lloyd came up with something. "I've got an idea!" he shouted. A lightbulb appeared over his head. Barbara shielded her eyes.

"Um, Lloyd?" She pointed at it. Lloyd was confused. Barbara pulled down the lightbulb. Lloyd just looked at it.

"How the heck did that get there?" He shrugged his shoulders, and threw the lightbulb over his shoulder. It hit the wall and smashed. Barbara slapped her hand to her forehead and sighed.

"Lloyd. You were saying something?" Barbara made a Look at him. Lloyd's face looked blank. Finally, his face contorted into a smile.

"I remember now!" He stuck his head out the window. "Phil, Keely! Come in here! I have an idea!" Phil and Keely looked up at him.

"Okay, Dad!" Phil shouted back at him. Lloyd proceeded to pull his head back inside, but not before he banged it on the half closed window. (A/N: Poor Lloyd. He sure is taking a beating today. But then again, he kind of deserves it for telling Phil he has to go back to the future. Like I say, bad karma!)

Phil and Keely pulled apart and walked into Phil's house. Barbara and Lloyd were already sitting on the couch. Pim sat at the other couch. Lloyd gestured at the other couch, meaning that Phil and Keely should sit down. _Not again_, Phil thought, but he sat down anyway. After he sat, Lloyd began to inform everyone of his plan.

" Okay, Phil. We're going to make a deal." He looked at Phil. "We're going to stay…" Phil's heart leapt with joy. Lloyd continued. "Until the end of next week. " Phil's heart felt like it had dropped down past its normal spot and ended up somewhere around his navel. " After that, we go back to the future. But… if by the end of next week, you think of a good enough reason that you should stay here, and we think it's good enough, _only _if we think it's good enough, you can stay here. Otherwise, you're leaving with us. That sound good to you?" Lloyd asked Phil.

" But Dad," Phil exclaimed, " that gives me only…"

" A week." Lloyd interrupted. "No more. No less. Do you agree to this?" Lloyd asked Phil. Phil looked at his dad. He thought for a minute, then opened his mouth to speak.

" Okay, Dad. I'll take what I can get. " He reached out his hand towards his dad's, and they shook on it. " But are you sure I can't have more…"

" No. One week. That's all." Phil opened his mouth to argue again, but Keely grabbed his arm, and shook her head. He understood. She was saying, _No, this is enough_. Phil nodded. Barbara and Lloyd got up. That signaled the end of the discussion.

Phil, Pim, and Keely got up. Pim got up in search of the T.V. Guide and a snack. Phil and Keely could finally talk in peace. " Well, it's not a lot to work with, but it's enough." Keely told Phil. Phil looked at Keely, bewildered.

" Are you sure that's enough time?" he asked her. She nodded.

" We just have to plan right." Keely had an idea… and Phil didn't like the looks of it.

The doorbell of the Diffy house rang early the next morning. Phil grunted and turned towards the wall of his bedroom. The doorbell rang again, and again, and again… Phil finally got fed up with it, put on a t-shirt and jeans and trudged down the stairs. He opened the door to reveal…

" Keely! What are you doing here at 7 A.M. on a Sunday morning?" Phil gaped at her. Keely sighed.

" Phil, we need to go over your schedule." Keely pointed at the date book in her hand. She flipped it open so that it read "Sunday, June 13, to Saturday, June 19." The whole page was covered in notes in different colored Magic Marker. She pointed to Sunday. "See, Phil? On Sunday, we're playing tennis for Tennis Master for the last time, and we're also visiting Mad Max for the last time together today. On Monday thru Wednesday, I've left time for school, and after we finish our homework, which is going to be relatively heavy on Monday because our last final is on Tuesday, we can brainstorm reasons you should stay and not go back to the future. On Wednesday, since there is school, we just don't do anything, we're going to brainstorm some more. I've left Thursday night and Friday night open for prom and graduation, and Saturday because you might have to pack. Got it?" Phil was still kind of asleep, but he had only one question.

" I have a schedule?" Phil continued to stare at Keely. Keely rolled her eyes and grabbed him by the hand.

"Come on, Phil! Put on your sneakers. We have a big day ahead of us!" Phil yanked on his shoes and Keely pulled him out the front door.

A/N: Well, that's chapter 3 done. Use the review button. Come on. You know you want to!


	4. I Have to do What?

A/N: Yes, it's me. I'm BAAA-AAACK! Yes, I know everyone is groaning out there:P, but live with it. So. On to answer my reviews! Ta-da. Or as Keely would say, ta-dow!

mondlering moofoot: First off, I'd like to tell you that you're one of my favorite reviewers. No offense to everyone else. Especially houdinicat3. NO OFFENSE! Anyways, thank you for your review. Johnny Depp ROCKS! Pirates of the Caribbean and Finding Neverland are awesome! You have to type in secret too? I feel your pain. I also say yay for fast updates. Once again, thank you for praising the in-character thing. I am also glad the one week to prove the reason thing or whatever it is. Also glad you like the schedule thing. That came to me in a vision. Or something. It is like a secretary or a wife. I guess. I can see sleepy Phil doing that too. I'm glad you can. Also, yeah, the lightbulb thing. That was pretty good, wasn't it? And poor Lloyd bumped his head. Yeah… that's gonna leave a mark. And here's the update. I'll try to keep up with your replies. Although it's giving me a hand cramp. Ouch.

majingml: Tanner did get what he deserves. No suing Keely either. Perhaps I'll make it that after a little, the whack gave him a bit of a concussion and he doesn't even remember it happened, other than the fact that he has a broken nose.

RiCA: I'm glad that you think it was nice and cute. Phil and Keely are going to be doing a lot of talking. There may be a happy ending, and there might not. I know, I know. Ain't I a stinker? I will probably put a song in it. I love music as much as, or more than, Phil of the Future. And I love Phil of the Future a ton! I'll try to make it longer, but you must remember, I have a very busy schedule. I have homework and it's my school's 75th anniversary and I've got tons to do. But I'll try my best.

Everybody else: Thank you for reviewing. I'm trying to answer all your reviews, but I've got to save energy for writing the actual story.

Well, here it comes. Enjoy!

Chapter 4

I Have to do What!

"Well, Phil, I think we've done just about everything." Keely was probably right. They'd visited Mad Max, and played for Tennis Master (it was a tie; they decided they could both be Tennis Master). They had brainstormed until they felt like dropping down dead. Keely grinned." Now, tomorrow night, it's the prom." Something clicked in Keely's brain. " Oh my God! Tomorrow's the prom!"

" Yeah, Keel. I know. You just said that." Phil rolled his eyes. Girls. They got so freaked out about dances. It almost made Phil want to laugh. Except he was too tired to laugh. All the brainstorming had worn him out like an old glove.

" No!" Keely's eyes bugged out. " It's the prom tomorrow, and I don't have a date, or a dress! Only losers go to the prom without a date and a new dress! Normally, I would have gotten both weeks ago, but because of all the homework, and the thing with the time machine, it was swept from my mind completely!" Keely threw her hands towards the heavens. " Why must you do this to me, all powerful Guy in Charge of the Karma? Why? Why? WHY!" Phil stared as his friend. Pim did the same as she stared at Keely. People did normally do that kind of thing in the Diffy living room.

" Geez, Keely. " Phil looked at his friend. " I had no idea a dance could be so important." Phil realized that he had said the wrong thing when Keely continued to shriek.

" This isn't just a dance, Phil! This is THE dance! The dance that will mark you forever as cool or loser. And if I don't get a date and a dress, I'm going to be labeled loser!" Keely got up and began to pace. Phil and Pim watched her pace back and forth. Back and forth. Phil decided that he had to do something, and fast, before Keely wore a hole into the living room floor with her pacing.

" Keely?" Phil grabbed her by the arm. " How about this? You and Tia go look for a dress for you, and I take you to the prom?" Keely stopped pacing and looked at Phil.

" You would really do that for me?" Keely asked Phil in a slightly disbelieving voice. Phil nodded. Keely's mouth widened into a smile. "Yay!" She hugged Phil tightly around the middle. This hug was a lot like the huge after the backpack incident. Pim, disgusted, pretended to stick her finger down her throat and promptly left the living room. As Keely continued to hug him, Phil's face began to turn blue.

" Keely?" Phil wheezed. " You're cutting off the circulation and the oxygen to my upper body." Keely looked up and realized Phil was right. She proceeded to let go.

"Oops. " Keely whispered. " My bad." Phil shook his head to signify that it was okay. Keely grinned. "Good. I have some major shopping to do. Now, I'll have my corsage delivered to you—"

Phil interrupted. " Why don't I order it?" Keely shook her head at Phil.

" I want my dress to be a surprise, and you can't order the corsage without knowing what the dress looks like. Otherwise they won't match." Keely headed for the front door. " Well, gotta go. Bye!" She hurried out the front door. Phil shook his head. He might have been good at math, but he was never going to figure out how Keely's mind worked.

The next evening, Phil had just finished getting dressed. He straightened his tie and gelled up his hair. He hurried out the front door and ran to the house next door. He rang the doorbell and waited for someone to answer. Keely's mom hurried to the door and yanked it open. Upon seeing who it was, she turned and yelled up the stairs. " Keely? Phil's here!" Keely yelled back.

" Yeah, alright. I'm coming!" The door to Keely's room opened and she stepped out. Phil's jaw dropped. Keely looked great. She was dressed in a pale blue strapless dress with a long flowing skirt. The dress sparkled, as it was sprinkled with silvery glitter. Keely had her hair up with a small band of blue forget-me-nots. Her small purse was covered with them too. Forget-me-nots hung from her earrings and a medium sized forget-me-not blossom was the charm on a silver chain around her neck. Her shoes went perfectly with her dress. Keely grinned at Phil, who was still staring, openmouthed. Keely stepped down the stairs and walked up to Phil. She put her index finger under Phil's chin and pushed his mouth shut. His teeth made snapping sound when they were pressed together. Phil just stood there. Keely waved her hand in front of Phil's face. " Uh, Phil? Anybody in there?" Phil blinked and rubbed his eyes.

"Sorry." Phil looked Keely up and down again. "By the way, you look great." Keely blushed. " I guess shopping with Tia paid off." He pulled Keely's corsage in its box out of his pocket. Phil opened the box and grinned at its contents. " Of course. Baby's breath and forget-me-nots. How could I not see that coming?" He took the corsage out and slid it around Keely's wrist. Mrs. Teslow's eyes filled up with happy tears.

" My little baby's growing up." She pulled Keely into a hug. Mrs. Teslow turned to look at Phil. "Come on, get in on this hug." She pulled Phil into the hug as well. After she had finished hugging them, she pulled them in front of the fireplace. " I just have to take a picture of this." She ran to get her camera. Keely turned to Phil.

" So. How are we getting to the prom?" Keely asked. Phil smiled a mischievous smile.

" Don't you worry about that, Keel. We're going to travel in style." Phil replied. Keely grinned.

" Did you get a limo?" She looked pleadingly at him. " Please tell me you got a limo!"

Phil was about to answer when Keely's mom hurried back with her camera. She pushed Phil and Keely closer together. She then stood back to admire the effect. Mrs. Teslow grinned. She pressed a button on the camera. The camera emitted a flash of light, and as Phil and Keely blinked, Mrs. Teslow spoke to them. " Okay. Now you can go." Phil and Keely hurried out of the house. Phil took Keely by the hand.

"Come on." He led her out of the house and to his backyard. Keely looked around, feeling pretty confused.

"Uh, Phil?" She looked at him. "Where's the mode of transportation?" She scanned the backyard again. "I don't see anything except for a hammock, the shed, and your…" She stared at Phil's orange skyak. She realized what Phil was thinking. He grinned at her. Keely looked horrified.

"Oh, no. No way. No way am I riding the skyak to my senior prom, wearing this dress! Phil, are you out of your 18-year-old _mind_?" Phil made sad eyes in Keely's direction. Keely looked away. Phil persisted. Keely still ignored his eyes. Phil sighed.

"You know, Keel, this may be one of our last skyak rides together. Please?" Phil made sad eyes again.

Keely tried to ignore them again, but it was too difficult. It was very hard to resist the sad dog eyes. Keely sighed. "Okay." Phil's eyes brightened and he held out a helmet to Keely. She wouldn't take it. "But on one condition."

"And that would be?" Phil asked Keely questioningly.

Keely grinned. "You have to let me call you Philly Willy again."

Phil's mouth was about to form a defiant _no_, when he stopped to think. He tapped his chin with his pointer finger and paced around the yard a little. Phil finally stopped and turned to Keely. He sighed. "Oh… okay."

Keely cheered and took one the helmets from Phil's hands and placed it carefully on her head, as not to mess up her hair. Phil put his own helmet on, not as carefully as Keely did. That was understandable. Most males don't care much about their hair. (A/N: With the exception of Jesse from _Full House_, of course.)

Phil got on the skyak as Keely climbed on behind him. She gently hugged him around the waist, so she wouldn't fall off. Before they took off, she did one thing rather surprising, and one not so surprising. She smiled at Phil. "Thank you, Philly Willy." Phil, at first, tried hard not to wince, but then felt only like smiling… only after Keely kissed him on the cheek! (A/N: You guys are probably all going "Yes!" And so am I! Yes! pumps fist into air) He touched the cheek where Keely had kissed him, and sighed, just softly enough so that Keely didn't hear him. He revved up the skyak and he and Keely flew into the night sky with the glimmer of a star.

A/N: Woohooo! Was that good or WHAT? Do I deserve a high five, or do I deserve a high five? P.S. I'm thinking that was the longest chapter so far. Consider yourselves special for me to spend so much time on this. Now review. Review or I will not start writing the next chapter until Spring Break! And I consider that harsh!


	5. Author's Note URGENT!

**Author's Note:** Okay, guys. I have a situation. Oh, and sorry to bring your hopes up and make you think I had finally churned out the next chapter. I can hear you all going, _"Awww, man",_ or, _"You're toast, LilyGrimm"_, so I shall explain. Keely is going to be singing at least two songs in Chapter 5. I have an idea of what one is going to be, but I have two other choices. After I give you the choices, please review for this chapter with your answer. The songs are: Moment Like This- Kelly Clarkson, Do You Believe in Magic- Aly and A.J.,and Could It Be- Christ Carlson Romano.You can also say if you think I should putall of them in throughout the course of the story, or if you have another suggestion. I'm all ears! No flames, please, even if you are upset with me for bringing your hopes up at the thought of me finishing Chapter 5, and having them come crashing down upon seeing this Author's Note. Okay? Okay. PLEASE HELP MEEEEE!


	6. The Prom and What Happened There

A/N: Hey there guys! Thanks for reviewing so quickly! It's upsetting that I take so long to write, and you guys take such a short time to review! Is that understandable? Oh, whatever. Now I'll answer your reviews. It's the only thing I don't take a long time doing!

mondlering moofoot: Thank you for complimenting my taste! Full House is really good! I wish they'd kept the show going too. I'm glad you like my job on the last chapter. It took me a while! I'm also glad you like the description of Keely's dress. I'm betting she would look great in it! Phil's reaction was pretty funny. At first I thought I would make it that when Keely closed Phil's mouth for him that he'd bit his tongue, but decided against it. Well, what happens at the prom comes up in this chapter. One of things you guys want to happen may happen (hint hint hint). You certainly have given my hands a lot of exercise, but that's not really a bad thing at all! Because I spend a lot of time in front of the T.V. and computer and I read books a lot to, and do homework, my hands are the parts of my body that need (and get) a whole ton of exercise. (Speaking of which, I can actually get the volleyball over the net in Gym when I serve now! I just have to pretend that it's my brother's head:P) The update's coming in a flash!

houdinicat3: I'm very glad that you love the fic! I am trying my hardest to write faster and longer. Perhaps I will e-mail you.

BLUERANGER1983: I'm glad you loved the chapter. I have read and reviewed your fic. So you can read my review now. If you don't like some of the stuff I said, please don't flame me!

2121Phil: I'm glad you liked the chapter. The update's coming now.

Well, here comes the update! There may even be a song coming up in this chapter! Yay!

P.S. I just got my report card a while ago, and it was A something all the way down! YAY! I deserve couple'a high-fives!

Chapter 5

The Prom and What Happened There

Phil guided the skyak over a field near the restaurant where the prom would be held. (A/N: Because who would want to have their prom in the SCHOOL GYM! Not me!) He slowly lowered it down and it touched down gently without a bump.

Keely smiled at him "Well, your landings have certainly been improving!" Phil laughed a sarcastic laugh as he recounted the first time Keely had ridden with him. It brought back fond and funny memories. Keely, who had not been used to riding the skyak, had fallen off when Phil landed. It was entirely her fault, but Phil didn't really want to bring that up, considering he didn't want Keely to be mad at him for the last two days he might ever spend with her.

Phil hopped off the skyak and helped Keely off. It is very difficult to get on (and off) a skyak in a full length prom dress. And high heels.

She stepped lightly onto the ground and grinned at Phil. "So, shall we go to the prom, Monsieur Diffy?" Keely asked in a fake (and funny) French accent.

Phil returned the grin. "_Oui_, Mademoiselle Teslow. We shall." Phil answered with an equally fake (and equally funny) accent identical to Keely's. He took Keely by the arm. "Oh, just remembered." Phil said in his normal voice. He turned around and Invisi-Sprayed the skyak. "You can never be too careful." He and Keely walked off the field and headed for the restaurant.

Phil and Keely walked up the sidewalk toward the restaurant. Reporters with cameras stood on the front walk that lead into the restaurant. This was the biggest event of the night. It's not every day that there's a prom. Limos were pulling up to the front. Whenever that happened, the reporters clicked away with their cameras.

One especially fancy-looking limo pulled up. The girl that stepped out of it had long, shiny blond hair and an extremely sparkly full-length dress. The mob of reporters pulled out their cameras, clicking them furiously. She began striding up and down the carpet leading into the restaurant, with all the poise, grace, and attitude of a supermodel strutting her stuff on the runways of Milan. (A/N: I came up with that all by myself!) The girl clearly knew what she was doing. Keely felt plain compared to her. The girl made one more pose and glided through the doors into the restaurant.

All thoughts of the girl were swept from her mind when she remembered the name of the restaurant. "Phil," she turned to him, "you do realize that this is where the Mayor's Ball was? You know, with your not-so-successful date with Alice DeLuca?"

Phil stared at Keely, astounded. "How is it that you remember the name of the restaurant where the Mayor's Ball was, and I don't? I mean, I _was_ the one actually _on_ the date!" Phil shook his head. "Female minds work in strange and mysterious ways."

Keely fake-hit him on the arm. Phil rubbed his shoulder and grimaced in mock-pain. "You know, Keel," Phil pretended to moan, "if you keep this up, I'm going to have a bruise on my arm the size of Australia." (A/N: Have you noticed how many times Keely fake-hits Phil? It may be an important clue to how she feels about him! wink wink)

"Oh, Phil!" Keely laughed. She sucked in a deep breath and turned towards the restaurant. "Ready?" she asked Phil.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Phil replied. With that, he and Keely walked through the restaurant's revolving doors, just one step closer to one of the most exciting nights of their lives.

The restaurant was packed like a can of sardines. Everyone (A/N: And I _mean_ everyone!) had come to the prom. The list of students attending in social status order went from all the popular kids, including jocks, cheerleaders, and people like that, all the way down to Phil's fellow math nerds. (A/N: In Phil's case, I use the term affectionately.) All of them were dressed in prom gear from head to toe.

Even in the sea of people, it was easy to find Tia and Seth. Seth had big hair, and it wasn't very hard to find Tia's blond highlights in the crowd, as they had been splashed in glitter for the prom.

Keely turned to Phil. "Is it okay for me to go talk to Tia?" she asked him.

Phil's diplomatic reply was, "If I can talk to Seth." Keely nodded. They shook on it. "Deal," they agreed. Phil and Keely headed in opposite directions, struggling through the crowd. Not only was it difficult to swim through, people stopped them many times to compliment them on the clothes and ask how they were doing. Some girls saw Phil, and did a double take. Phil didn't look like normal everyday Phil. Normal everyday day Phil was regular cute. Dressed-up, tux-wearing Phil looked _hot_. (A/N: And that's my honest opinion!) They winked at him. Phil, however, rolled his eyes. _Girls, _he thought as he pushed through the crowd and managed to reach Seth. At approximately the same time, Keely reached Tia.

"Hey, Tia!" Keely yelled. The dance music's volume was overpowering. Tia put a hand to her ear.

"What?" she screeched.

"HEY, TIA!" Keely screamed. Tia finally understood. She nodded at Keely.

The dance music finally stopped. The majority of the dancers left the dance floor. Dinner was served. Tia and Keely rushed to the table Tia had reserved for them. Phil and Seth hurried over, so no one else would sit with the girls. They plopped down at the table. It was a good arrangement. The boys sat on one side, the girls on the other. It was a table for four. The girls continued their conversation.

"So…" Tia smiled at Keely. "Very nice. Very nice." Keely grinned.

" Thanks." She looked Tia up and down. "You don't look too shabby yourself." Indeed, Tia looked good. She had a floor-length gold dress. The material was shiny, not with glitter, but because it had a chrome-like sheen to it. Tia's lace-up high heels were the same color.

Tia nodded. "Daddy let me borrow his Gold Card." She grinned. Then, after taking a quick look around, she motioned to Keely to move closer. Tia whispered in her ear, "So… who's your date?"

Keely whispered back. "He's sitting across the table from me. " Tia's mouth dropped open as she took a quick peek across the table.

"Phil?" Tia whispered excitedly.

"What?" Keely asked. "Is that a bad thing?" Tia shook her head.

"Heck, no!" She grinned. "I was just wondering why it _took_ you so long!"

"What do you mean?" Keely asked, confused. Tia shook her head at Keely.

"Nope. My lips are sealed. " Tia zipped her lips, then continued to talk. " If you don't know. I won't tell you."

Keely became frustrated. "Tia…" she growled.

"Uh-uh.' Tia shook her head. " I'm not sayin' a word." Keely tried again to persuade her to answer.

"Please?" she asked, giving Tia the puppy-dog pout. Tia still shook her head. Keely gave up. "Alright, fine. But you have to tell me who your date is." Tia mumbled something that was not understandable. " What?" Keely asked. "Didn't catch that."

Tia grimaced. " Mr. Big Hair and Funky Tuxedo." She pointed across the table at Seth, who was having an in-depth conversation with Phil that Keely and Tia couldn't hear. Seth had big hair, and was wearing a blue tuxedo, ruffled shirt, and spangled bow tie that wouldn't look out of place at a 1970's prom. They sure looked weird here, though. Keely gasped.

"Seth?" Keely gasped. " I didn't know you liked Seth like that!" Tia shook her head.

"I don't." Tia replied. Keely looked confused, so Tia explained. " Almost all the cute guys were away on vacation. The only one who hadn't left was Tanner. But I heard he got a broken nose and had to go to the ER. When he came back, he looked nasty. I wouldn't have gone out with him for anything… except maybe a billion dollars." Keely rolled her eyes. "Anyway, Seth had been begging me to take him. I couldn't go without a date, so I said yes, and… here we are." Keely laughed. Suddenly, everyone in the room began cheering. The dinner had arrived.

Everyone was starving. The food was served, and everyone began eating. After about thirty minutes, the food was gone. Waiters hurried around gathering up the once food-laden plates and carried them into the kitchen. Everyone was about to start talking again when, suddenly, a man hurried through the restaurant's front doors. It was the bass player in the band the prom committee had hired. He ran to the stage and hopped onto it. He was followed by the band's back-up singer. They arrived to cheers. The students were bored of listening to CDs and were ready for some live music. The bass player seemed upset, however. He grabbed the microphone.

"Um, okay, we, uh, have some, uh, bad news. " The cheers stopped. "Our drummer tripped down some stairs. Luckily, only four parts of his body were injured. Unluckily, those four body parts were his hands and his arms. So we don't have a drummer. In addition to that, our lead singer/guitarist had his mom call us and she said that he has laryngitis, or bronchitis or something, so he can't sing. Also, his hands got all cramped up because he had to type up a résumé or some other really long document last night, so he can't play guitar." Everyone began talking at once. The bass player had to shout into the microphone to be heard. "We can't perform without them, so you won't have a band tonight. I'm really sorry."

Everyone was upset. No band? But it wasn't a prom without a band. Phil was just as freaked out as everyone else, but then it registered in his mind who couldn't perform. He jumped out of his seat and ran up to the stage. He began whispering in the bass player's ear. As he listened, the bass player began to mumble. "Hmmm… uh-huh, uh-huh." Phil stopped whispering. The bass player turned to Phil. "Pretty good idea. You sure about this?" Phil nodded. The bass player's face brightened. He took the microphone and yelled into it." Okay, might have some good news for you. This guy right here, uh, what's your name?" He turned to Phil.

"Phil." He answered. "Phil Diffy." The bass player nodded.

"Okay. Phil Diffy says he can play drums for us!" The noise level subsided a bit. Keely looked at Phil. Was he sure about this? She grinned at him.

Keely screamed in the direction of the stage. "You can do it, Phil!" Everyone heard the voice and were re-energized by it. They began to cheer for Phil. Phil turned red. The bass player had more to say.

"Phil here also says he's got someone who can play guitar and sing for us. That is, if she agrees." Phil searched the faces and found Keely.

"Keely?" he asked. "Will you?" Everyone looked at Keely. She, in turn, looked at Phil like he was completely insane.

"Oh, no. No way. You will not make me a part of this. I can't. I refuse." Everyone began shouting at Keely, who got even more freaked out. Phil hurried down to her.

"You can do it, Keel." He spoke so that only Keely could hear. "Just pretend I'm the only one here. You're only singing to me. Just me." She looked at him. "Please?" he asked. "For the prom's sake?" Phil made a sad look.

Keely thought for a moment. Her shoulders sagged in defeat. "Oh, all right." Everyone heard her, and began to cheer like rabid Red Sox fans who just witnessed the Red Sox breaking "the curse" and winning the World Series. (A/N: I came up with that one, too! You can quote it. I give you permission. Also, you can quote the Milan one, too.) Keely got to her feet and walked up to the microphone stand on the stage. Phil handed her a guitar. Keely took it with shaking hands. She pulled the strap around her neck. Keely turned and looked at her audience. She shouldn't have, but she did. Keely gulped. She turned to the bass player. "So, what, exactly, are we playing?" He whispered the name of the song into her ear. "Oh!" She grinned. "I know that by heart." Once again, she faced the audience. The sight made her feel like running, screaming, off the stage. She turned towards Phil. He nodded at her. It meant, _"You can do it."_ So, Keely turned to face the audience, and began to strum the guitar. She began to sing.

_What if I told you it was all meant to be  
Would you believe me, would you agree  
It's almost that feelin' we've met before  
So tell me that you don't think I'm crazy  
When I tell you love has come here and now_

_A moment like this  
Some people wait a lifetime  
For a moment like this  
Some people search forever  
For that one special kiss  
Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime  
For a moment like this_

The first verse and refrain started out sounding a bit terrified. If Keely had been on American Idol, Simon might have winced. She took a look into the crowd. Tia and Seth gave her thumbs ups. Keely took a quick look at Phil. He grinned at her. Keely looked at his face and gave him a weak smile. Suddenly, she remembered what Phil had told her while she was back in her seat. "Just pretend I'm the only one here. You're only singing to me. Just me." That was it. Keely realized how she could go on. She closed her eyes and thought of Phil. Just Phil. Keely went on, singing stronger.

_Everything changes but beauty remains  
Some things so tender I can't explain  
Well, I may be dreamin' but still I awake  
Can we make this dream last forever  
And I'll try to show the love we share  
_

_A moment like this  
Some people wait a lifetime  
For a moment like this  
Some people search forever  
For that one special kiss  
Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime  
For a moment like this_

Keely opened her eyes, but thought of only Phil. The harder she concentrated on him and the music the louder and better she sang.

_Could this be the greatest love of all  
I wanna know that you will catch me when I fall  
So let me tell you this  
Some people wait a lifetime  
For a moment like this_

_A moment like this  
Some people wait a lifetime  
For a moment like this  
Some people search forever  
For that one special kiss  
Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime  
For a moment like this_

Keely sang the refrain one more time and faded off. The song ended to tumultuous applause. By that time, everyone had sung along, cheered and clapped to the rhythm. Keely had them eating out of her hands. She screamed into the microphone, "Thank you, thank you very much. You're a wonderful audience! WOOHOOO!" She grinned around the room at everyone. "Now I'd like to sing one more song for you guys. It's a graduation song. You might know it. I've changed the words to suit our very own graduating class. You'll know what I mean once I sing." Keely grabbed the microphone and began to sing again.

_And so we talked all night about the rest of our lives  
Where we're gonna be when we turn 25  
I keep thinking times will never change,  
Keep on thinking things will always be the same.  
But when we leave this year we won't be coming back,  
no more hanging out cuz were on a different track  
and if you, got something that ya need to say,  
you better say it right now cuz you don't have another day  
Cuz we're moving on and we can't slow down  
these memories are playing like a film without sound  
and I keep thinking of that night in June,  
I didn't know much of love but it came too soon.  
And there was me and you and we got real blue,  
stay at home talking on the telephone, with me, we'd  
get so excited and we'd get so scared,  
laughing at ourselves thinking life's not fair...  
And this is how it feels..._

_As we go on,  
We remember,  
All the times we,  
Had together,  
And as our lives change,  
From whatever,  
We will still be  
Friends Forever..._

_So if we get the big jobs and we make the big money,  
when we look back now, will that joke still be funny,  
will we still remember everything we learned in school,  
still be trying to break every single rule?  
Will brainy Seth or Phil be the stockbroker man?  
Can Tia find a job that won't interfere with her tan?  
I keep, I keep thinking that its not goodbye,  
Keep on thinkin' it's a time to fly,  
And this is how it feels..._

Phil, Seth and Tia had grinned like maniacs when Keely mentioned their names in the song. They had to smile through their happy tears.

_As we go on,  
We remember,  
All the times we,  
Had together,  
And as our lives change,  
From whatever,  
We will still be  
Friends Forever..._

_We will still be,  
Friends Forever…_

_Will we think about tomorrow like we think about now?  
Can we survive it out there?  
Can we make it somehow? I guess I thought that this would never end,  
And suddenly it's all like we're women and men_

_Will the past be a shadow that will follow us round?  
Or will these memories fade when I leave this town?  
I keep, I keep thinking that it's not goodbye  
Keep on thinking it's a time to fly..._

_As we go on,  
We remember,  
All the times we,  
Had together,  
And as our lives change,  
From whatever,  
We will still be  
Friends Forever..._

_As we go on,  
We remember,  
All the times we,  
Had together,  
And as our lives change,  
From whatever,  
We will still be  
Friends Forever..._

_As we go on,  
We remember,  
All the times we,  
Had together,  
And as our lives change,  
From whatever,  
We will still be  
Friends Forever..._

Everyone cheered their lungs out by the end of the song. They were cheering for five whole minutes. After they finally stopped for need of oxygen, everyone had to wipe their eyes. Not that they were sad. On the contrary; they were happier than they'd ever been before in their entire lives. That song always induces tears upon the graduating class. (A/N: I'm not graduating this year, but that song still makes me cry. It reminds me of my year in fifth grade. Ah, yes. Good times. Good times. Aw, man! I gotta stop reminiscing. I'm starting to sniffle. Must…work…on…fanfic!)

The band turned on the CD player. They needed a break. Keely cheered back at them. She and Phil hurried of the stage. Phil grinned at Keely. "That was AMAZING! It was AWESOME! It was… AMAZINGLY AWESOME!"

Keely grinned back at Phil. "It _was_ pretty good, wasn't it?"

Phil nodded. "Absolutely."

Keely looked around the room. "You know, Phil, I'm feeling a little cramped. Do you want to go out back? They've got a really nice garden there. With a gazebo and everything."

Phil agreed. "Sure. I feel the same way. Cramped, I mean." He and Keely walked out the French glass doors that led to the garden. Keely had been right. The garden did have everything. Shrubs lined a brick walkway that led to a white gazebo. Multiple statues and numerous fountains were scattered around the garden. (A/N: This scene reminds me of the garden in A Cinderella Story. That's kinda what it's based on.) Keely and Phil walked toward the gazebo. They stepped onto it and looked around the garden. Keely leaned her elbows on the gazebo's railing, propped her chin on her fists, and stared out at the view. It was spectacular. The restaurant was on the coast, and from the gazebo, Keely looked at the full moon reflecting brilliantly on the ocean's surface.

Keely sighed. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" she asked Phil as she stared out over the _ocean._

_"_It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." Phil agreed. He, however, was not looking at the view. His eyes were planted firmly on Keely. He watched Keely for about ten seconds, and then cleared his throat. "Uh, Keely?" he asked.

"Yes?" she replied, turning away from the view and towards Phil.

"Would you like to dance with me?" Keely grinned at him. Phil continued. "I mean, it's the prom and we haven't danced once. So I was thinking…"

Keely put a finger to his lips. "Don't talk. Just dance." Keely grinned and pulled Phil to the center of the gazebo. They began to slowdance.

"Um, Keely?" he asked her.

_"_Mmm-hmmm?" Keely replied, caught up in the moment.

"We're dancing to no music, which is kind of awkward."

Keely rolled her eyes. "You want music?" Keely began to sing.

_So this is love, Mm-hmm-mm-hmm  
So this is love  
So this is what makes life divine  
I'm all aglow, Mm-hmm-mm-hmm  
And now I know  
The key to all heaven is mine_

Phil cut in and sang the male part. He was surprisingly good.

_My heart has wings, Mm-hmm-mm-hmm  
And I can fly  
I'll touch every star in the sky_

They both sang the last part.

_So this is the miracle that I've been dreaming of  
Mm-hmm-mm-hmm  
Mm-hmm-mm-hmm  
So this is love_

"Wow." Keely gasped. "You're _good_."

"Ditto." Phil said. Keely hugged him, and he hugged her back. After a while, they pulled apart a bit. "So, Keely, why'd you sing that particular song?"

"I don't know." Keely replied. "Maybe it's the atmosphere, where we are, what we're doing, what we're at, and maybe… who I'm with." Keely made a shy smile in Phil's direction.

Phil gasped, but then smiled. He took Keely by the hands and began to lean in close. Keely did the same. They were three inches apart… two… one… (A/N: I feel like I'm counting down a space shuttle launch!) Their lips connected. Shy, they broke off a bit early. "You want to try that again?" Keely nodded. So, they did. The second time was much better, for them and for everybody watching. (A/N: I'd describe it better but then I might embarrass myself or make myself puke. Let me just say, the French, they would be proud!)

The kiss ended. Keely whispered. "Ta-_dow_!" Phil nodded.

"What you said." The wind blew cold. "You want to go inside?" Keely nodded, still in a happy daze. The two hurried inside. Phil ran off to talk to Seth. Keely sat at their table with Tia and filled her in on what happened. When Keely was finished telling her story, Tia's mouth had dropped open. She then gave Keely a high-five.

"You go, girlfriend!' she shouted. Keely laughed. Suddenly, the girl in the sparkly dress with the long shiny blond hair (A/N: Youknow, from the beginning of the story.)walked up to Keely.

"You're Keely Teslow, right?" she asked. Keely nodded. "I'm Mandy Vanderbilt." She held out her hand to shake.

Keely was a little weirded out. " Hi." She shook Mandy's hand.

"Do you know Phil Diffy?" Mandy asked. Keely nodded. "Can you take me to him?"

"Uh, sure." Keely got up and gestured for Mandy to follow. Keely pushed through the crowd as Mandy glided behind her. After a little more pushing, they reached Phil. Keely grabbed him by the hand until she, Phil, and Mandy reached the back garden, where they could speak in peace. Mandy hugged Phil around the middle.

"Hi, Philly-Willy." She exclaimed.Keely wasupset that Mandy had used _her(Keely's)_ nicknamefor Phil.She expected Phil to push Mandy off of him and ask her who the heck she was.Instead, he saw her face and began to hug her back. Now Keely was seriously weirded out.

"Uh, Phil?" she asked. "What's going on?"

Phil led Keely away from Mandy and began to explain. "Well, um, Mandy here is from the future, like me, and in the future, we go to the same school and, um, well… in the future… um…uh…um… she's kinda… my… my… girlfriend."

A/N: Dun-dun-dun! Where did this come from? Well, I gotta stop typing my hands off and start handing this in. Please review. Come on. You know you want to. And also, thanks for the help with my song emergency. You guys are the best!


	7. The Sad, the Clueless, and the Idiots

A/N: Okay, guys! I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry that I haven't updated in so long. To tell you the truth, I couldn't help it! There was school, and lots of other stuff I was really busy with, and then I went on vacation to Florida right after school was over and we stayed for an extra two days cuz I didn't want to miss the new episodes of Phil of the Future, and I just got home last night at, like, 11, so I couldn't work at all! But now school is OU-UT! I am free to write fanfic as much as I please. Until the Harry Potter book comes out, that is. Then I'll be reading like a maniac to try to retain my speed-reader status and finish it in, like, three days. Now, however, it is time to answer my reviewers. Oh, and also, I'm going a different path with the last two songs in this fic. After seeing this one movie I'd kind of seen before again, I realized how cool the songs were and I am using two of the songs from the movie in my fic. To find out the name of the movie… well, you have to read my fic!

BLUERANGER1983- I'm glad you think this is my best chappie so far. I'm also happy that you think my plot twist is excellent. I'm sorry it took so long to update, but it's coming now. Thank you for promising to review after every chapter. It's great to hear from people who like my writing.

Emma Barrows- I am happy to hear that you think I'm doing well writing so far. I can't wait to see what happens next either. Frankly, I'm not entirely sure. You'd think that not having updated in so long, I will have had time to brainstorm. Keely did go with Phil to the prom, but Mandy had to come along and ruin everything! Once again, I am so sorry to have kept you guys waiting so long.

Queen of Harry Potter- Have I told you how awesome I think your name is yet? If not, I think your name is totally cool! I'll try my hardest to grant your request. But you never know. Sometimes I can have a very sick and twisted mind. Joking!

BLUEslushPUPPIES- The author of Jen of the Future reviewed, and, thankfully, she's alright with me borrowing the concept of Phil having a girlfriend from the future from her story. As a matter of fact, she's flattered! I'm so happy that you love my story. I will try to read and review your story as soon as I finish this chapter.

alltheglitterz- Thank you for reading my story! I'm also glad you think it was sweet. The part in the garden was inspired by the garden scene in A Cinderella Story, actually. It just seemed right here. I was pretty surprised when I put Mandy in myself. I wasn't sure what to do to make even more conflict, and then I read Jen of the Future. The girlfriend from the future concept gave me a brain blast, kind of like on Jimmy Neutron, and, now, the story is how it is. This is a Pheely story. So it will all turn out great in the end. If you're a person who likes Pheely, that is. You think my story's awesome? Oh, thanks so much! It's okay that you didn't review before. Viruses seriously stink.

surreaLPink- I'm glad you're okay with my getting the Mandy concept from your story. For a minute there, I was a little nervous. I was thinking, what if she sues me for plagiarizing or something? But you said it's okay. Phew. And my Mandy is really going to be very different from your Jen. Jen is a rather likable, intelligent character, when Mandy's going to turn out to be… well, you'll have to read the story to see!

Michelle Kay- Okay, two things: Rude, and much. Rude much. That's all I'm gonna say.

Wolfz or Dezi- I'm so happy you found the story you've been looking for, and I'm even happier that it's my story! Tee-hee! Anyway, I have noticed that happening a lot in PoTF fics. It's okay if it comes quickly, but sometimes, it's a little too fast, you know? Anyway, here's the update.

houdinicat3- It is _not_ corny! Okay, maybe it's a little corny, but I like it this way. Thanks for thinking it's a great chapter. Here comes the update.

steph- You think it's great? Thanks! (I get this a lot, but I still can't believe people think _my stuff_ is good. Wow! Not like I think it's bad and you're wasting your time or anything, but still!) Here's the update!

Agel15- What what? (Okay, now I'm just messing with you.) You weren't expecting that? Neither was I! No, really. Ha-ha! Did I fool ya for a second? No? I know that. My jokes stink. Singing rocks, the dance was cool, and the kiss… that was a long time in the making, and waaaaay overdue. I'm glad you think it was sweet. I know! What'd Mandy have to do that for? She will ruin everything in the days to come. The update cometh.

philfan1301- My story is intriguing? Wow, thanks! You really think I'm a good fanfic writer? Thanks a ton. I'm going to burst. From happiness, you may ask? No, I had waaaay too many pretzels before writing this. I think I'm gonna explode.

IluvSmallvilleDBZSailormoon- I like Smallville and Sailor Moon, too! I don't know what DBZ is though, you'll have to fill me in. Anyways, oh no is right! Don't worry, you'll find out lots more about Mandy in this chapter. If I was Keely, I wouldn't jump her, but I _would_ take advantage of Mandy's problem.

philfanatic08- I am so sorry that I have kept my readers waiting so long. I've been trying. I really have! It's either I don't have time or I have no inspiration. But the writing will come forth sometime soon, hopefully. Thanks for the compliment!

ABcdEFG- omg omg omg omg OMG right back atcha! Here's my update. Hope you enjoy!

christine payne- You're gonna cry? Please don't! Lemme get you a tissue… there's gotta be one here someplace… looks around completely trashed basement and shrugs Nope. It's a lost cause. I try to find a tissue box in here, and somebody's gonna hafta fish me out of all the junk here! Ah, yes. They finally have their moment. It does stink. I'd write what you wrote, but then I'd have to wash my keyboard's mouth out with soap. Hopefully, all _will_ be right with the world. You'll just have to wait and see.

Kodey- I understand how you feel. DIE MANDY, DIE! Has the poking killed her yet? If not, try wringing her neck. That always works. Ha ha! Joking! Pheely does sound better than Phandy. It also sounds better than Mil.

Okay, reviews are answered. Now onto the hard part. Somebody help me! All this television viewing has sucked all the creative ability out of me. Hopefully I'll be able to write this chapter at least. By the way, try to guess who I'm talking about in the title of this chapter. This title is sort of a parody on "The Good, the Bad, and the Ugly." But I'm betting you guessed that, right?

Chapter 6

The Sad, the Clueless, and the Idiots

Keely ripped her hand out of Phil's grasp. She stared at him like he was completely insane, which she thought he was. "No!" Keely gasped. "No, no, no!" She couldn't believe it. Keely _wouldn't_ believe it. This… this would ruin everything. She shook her head at Phil as a tear began to run down her cheek. She ran back into the restaurant and began to push through the dancing crowd.

Phil watched as she hurried off. He turned back to Mandy. "I'm sorry, Mandy. I have to make sure Keely'll be okay." Phil turned to follow Keely when Mandy grabbed his arm.

"Aw, Philly Willy. Can't it wait?" Mandy asked, giving Phil a puppy-dog pout. In the future, she could always get Phil to do things with the puppy-dog pout. In the past, it turned out to have no effect.

"No. It can't wait." Phil yanked Mandy off of him and hurried back into the restaurant. Mandy continued to puppy-dog pout at Phil's retreating back. When he was back inside the restaurant, Mandy wondered about why he left.

"Wait a minute." Mandy gasped. "Philly Willy is leaving to help some girl. That girl isn't me. Why would he want to help some girl who isn't me?" Mandy thought hard. It took her a lot of effort to come to the most probable reason. "Maybe he likes this other girl more than he likes me. But," Mandy thought again, "that's not possible. I'm too cute for Phil not to like me." Mandy decided something. "No. I get it." Mandy smiled. "He's just helping out the girls who aren't as pretty as me. That's it." Mandy wondered why Phil would do that. "Whatev."

Keely finally made it out of the restaurant. She stormed down the front steps and hid behind one of the bushes in front of the restaurant. Assuming that no one would interrupt her, Keely let all her tears out. As she sobbed, someone else pushed through the bushes.

"Is this seat taken?" he asked. When Keely did not answer, he took that as a yes and sat down beside her.

Keely tried to stop sobbing to answer him. She managed to choke out, "Leave me alone, Phil. Just leave me alone."

Phil ignored Keely's request and took her by the hand. "Don't be like that, Keely. Just let me explain to you about Mandy." Keely tried to cover her ears, but Phil took her other hand to stop her. "Come on. Just let me talk. Please?" Keely gave no answer. Phil decided to just get it over with. "Mandy met me in school. She had moved to my town after this big modeling tour she went on was over."

No wonder Mandy walked like a model, Keely thought. She _is_ a model. This didn't exactly make her feel any better. Phil continued to talk as Keely gave another sob.

"Mandy was in my grade. She wasn't in my classes, though." Phil paused, but continued on. "Why, you may ask? Well, let's just say Mandy isn't the brightest candle on the menorah." (A/N: A tribute to Ricky Ullman's Israeli heritage!) Keely got a laugh out of that. Mandy was an idiot. (A/N: And who wouldn't like that?)

Phil went on. "Mandy either knew about my good grades or thought I was cute or both, because she asked me to tutor her. After a couple of tutoring sessions, I started to like her. A week later, we started going out. We were steady until my family's accident with the time machine, with us ending up here." Phil paused to let it sink in, and then finished up his explanation. "Obviously, I haven't been going out with her for about three to four years! Why she still wants to go out with me, I don't know."

Keely managed to stop crying to speak. "So, Phil?" She turned to him for the first time after she ran away from him.

"Yeah?" Phil asked, hoping she was okay with what had happened.

"Can you move? I really have to go." Keely got up, wiping the dirt from her dress and trying to summon up as much dignity as was possible.

"What? Why?" Phil got up as well, blocking Keely's way out.

"Why?" Keely repeated Phil last question. "Well, I thought you'd be able to guess." Phil looked confused. Keely finally answered his question. "I have to go back home, take a scented bubble bath, go to my room, curl up, and start to wallow in self-pity. Goodbye, Phil. I hope I never see you again." Keely pushed past him and began to walk home. Phil watched her, with a look on his face that was part upset, and part contorted with an effort to keep from laughing, as Keely had a glob of wet mud stuck to the back of her dress. He didn't realize that while he watched Keely, he, too, was being watched.

Tia looked upset as she watched Keely walk away through one of the restaurant's front windows. Seth watched, as well, but with quite a different emotion. He burst out laughing as he watched Keely's mud-splattered backside walk away. Tia could barely hear him over the pounding of dance music and the sounds of fellow prom-goers talking and dancing. When she finally realized that he was laughing, she cried out in shock. "Seth!" She whacked him hard on the back of his head. "Stop being such an insensitive idiot!"

"Ow!" Seth gasped in pain, and then screamed back at Tia, "HUH?"

Tia breathed a huffy sigh in anger. "I said", she screamed, "STOP BEING SUCH AN INSENSITVE IDIOT, SETH!" Everyone stopped dancing and talking as they turned to stare at Tia. The only sound left was the dance music. "What? I'm trying to have a conversation here! Just go back to whatever you were doing!" The prom-goers were only too happy to oblige, and went to what they were doing before the outburst. Tia turned back to Seth and continued. "I really think we'd better continue this conversation outside."

Seth still couldn't hear her. "WHAT?" He screamed at Tia.

Tia growled again. "I said," Tia started, but, not wanting to attract attention once again, gave up halfway. "Oh, forget it." She grabbed Seth by the arm and yanked him through the crowd until they reached the garden where the problem had started. "We want Phil and Keely together, right?"

"We do?" Seth asked, ever clueless.

Tia realized how difficult this was going to be. "I have a moron for a prom date," she muttered to herself. "Great. Just peachy." Tia continued. "Yes, we do. But they seem to be having problems accomplishing this, right?"

Seth just answered in the affirmative, deciding it to be the safest route with Tia. "Right."

Tia continued. "So, what are we going to do?"

Seth, who hadn't been paying attention, answered, "Right." Realizing this was the wrong answer, he struggled to answer correctly." I mean, uh, no, uh, I mean… What was the question again?"

Tia rolled her eyes towards the heavens and whispered so only she could hear, "Why are you doing this to me, God? Why? What did I ever do to you?" Tia decided to get to the point before Seth's idioticness made her lose brain cells. "We're going to get Phil and Keely together!"

"Oh!" Seth gasped. 'Oh! Yes, that's… that's good! Right?"

Tia gasped as if in pain. "Oy vay." She pulled out her cell phone and began to dial. "This had better work." The phone ringed. "Oh, hey, Phil. So, what happened with Keely?" Tia was silent for a minute or two, as Phil explained their dilemma. "Ooh. That must've hurt. Anyway, Seth and I", Tia paused and looked at Seth, who was fiddling with his bow tie. She continued. "Well, _I _have a plan to get you guys together!" Tia paused as Phil responded. "No, before you say no, let me explain it!" She took a couple of minutes to explain her idea to Phil. In those few minutes, Seth continued to mess around with his bow tie. Finally, Phil answered. "Really?" Tia replied. "You like it? Perfect. Now it just needs a code name to be complete." Phil's answered sounded bemused. "Hey. All great plans need code names. So… have any suggestions?" Tia paused once again as Phil gave her a list of code names. "Wait. Stop. That last one… What was that last one again?" Phil repeated, but Tia interrupted. "No, the one before that. It's a combo of your names? Right?" Phil answered in the affirmative. "Great. I'll explain the plan in better detail tomorrow. For now, I think we all need a break. You from your problems, me from Seth, and Seth from… himself." Phil laughed. "Alright then. Bye!" Tia hung up.

"So?" Seth asked.

Tia grinned. "It is complete. It's got a code name and everything."

"Now what?" Seth questioned.

"Now… we go home and go to bed. And in the morning…" Tia's smile widened, "Operation: Pheely begins!"

A/N: Oh, yeah! Was that good or what? I have finally updated. And it's another cliffie! Ha ha! I am so bad! Anyways, I have to go and be upset about pathetic I am. Why am I pathetic, you ask? I am pathetic because one of the only guy movie stars I have a crush on is like, nowhere _near_ my age. Who is he, you ask? He has starred and the Star Wars prequels. And no, he's _not _Hayden Christensen. He is also in Moulin Rouge. Can you guess? Yup. That's right. It's Ewan McGregor. Hey, gimme a break! He's hot and you know it! Well, I have to go wallow in self-pity! See ya in my next update!


End file.
